


Vanilla Slick

by SleepyRanpoes



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Please don't read this i'm begging you, i wrote this because i hate my girlfriend, if youre familiar with my other works you'll know what to expect and you'll know to Stay Away, theres nothing redeeming about this, this is literally just badly written crack smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyRanpoes/pseuds/SleepyRanpoes
Summary: Gaku held his big massive cock in his hands like a potato launcher. “I’m finally ready to do sex.”





	Vanilla Slick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aegious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegious/gifts).

> I hate my girlfriend but I hate myself more

Gaku held his big massive cock in his hands like a potato launcher. “I’m finally ready to do sex.” he proclaimed with a thrust of his hips. “Get ready babe because this pistol is locked and loaded.” he paused. Dick wilting slightly with his confusion. “Unlocked I mean. This big meat rod is all yours so its not locked.” Fuck. Gaku thought to himself thottily. I made myself look stupid in front of this sexy babe. Darn it all to heck. “Its okay.” Tsumugi said prettily batting her eyelashes like she was his highschool sweetheart and not miles out of his soba washed ass league. “We can just say that it uses a fingerprint unlocking system. That way I'll have to touch touch touch you to unlock your massive mozzarella stuffed pepperoni.” At those seductively spoken words Gaku’s cock shot up to full erect height causing it to smack him in the face with a massive force even massiver than the size of his humungo shlong that it bounced back down to the floor and propelled itself back up to smack himself in the face a second time. He couldn't believe that he kept embarrassing himself in front of Tsumugi. It just wasn't fair. Tears came to Gaku’s eyes which meant that he couldn't see the big and vibrant shine in Tsumugi’s. “It's like a see saw.” Tsumugi squeed in delight. Animated in her delight. Gaku looked up at her. She didn't look horny but at least she wasn't looking at him with pity. Gaku would be sure to change all of that. All of that being her lack of horny. He only wanted pity looks if it guaranteed him sex and Tsumugi was already there in front of his shredded naked body that glistened with perfectly placed beads of sweat and practically glowed under the fluorescent lights. “I’ll let you ride me all night long.” he said with a flirty little smirk. There it was. Her pupils dilated massively so her whole eyeball was a demonic shade of black. “Fuck me Gaku.” she said as her clothes just burst into nonexistence but also fell onto the floor in ashes leaving her only in a bra and skimpy pair of underwear. “Tsu-tsumugi.” Gaku uttered hornily with a powerful throb of his penis. The sound of her name from Japan's most desired embrace hornied her more if the shredding of her bra as her fully erect nipples broke free was any indication. There was a gushing sound and Gaku looked down at where her meow meow station was where a huge hole was present in her underwear where now gushing wet was splashing down to the floor and glistening against her smooth legs. Gaku was trembling. “I need to stick it in you Tsumugi please i need you so bad.” he begged crying at the self made lube making a mess on the floor. 

He wanted to lap it all up but with his boner still in the way he wasn't sure he would get the opportunity to. “Not yet.” Tsumugi said unclipping her bra so that it fell away to the floor. The sound of it landing couldn't be heard over the tidal wave of vagina lube pouring down. Gaku stared at her breasts in awe. They were so beautiful and they were real and he was finally seeing boobies for the first time in his life. They were almost weightless with how they jiggled with each breath they took and Gaku was suddenly grateful for the years he spent researching womanhood and sex on ecchi games and hentai animes. He was prepared for  
this. Gaku went to take a step forward so that he could cup them in his big alpha hands. His penis got in the way. Long and hard and wanting to get a good feel of them before even Gaku could. Her tits squeezed around his length as she pushed as close as she could to Gaku. They were there. Chest to chest with only Gaku’s dick separating the two. Gaku leaned his head around his cock so that he could smooch Tsumugi on her plump red lips. She kissed him back and then pulled away with a gentle smile. Her eyes back to their normal beautiful shade of red. The same shade as her lips and her nipples and her other lips. Gaku’s dick vibrated with excitement between their bodies and Tsumugi moaned her head falling back and her knees and thighs pressing together. “Please.” she begged wrapping her arms around Gaku’s shoulders and pressing her face into the shaft of his cock. She licked what small patch she could reach the penis longer than she was tall. “I need it in me.” she said. “I was too shy to ask you for it myself but this is what I always wanted i was just too scared to admit it. It's hard for women in this industry to be recognised and I didnt want to put my career at jeopardy. Takahashi papa said that my mother died during giving birth to me and I just didn't want to let my mother who died during childbirth of me to be let down or disappointed by who I've become. I always wanted to get fucked raw by you but I was just so scared of falling in love with you.” Gaku nodded in understanding and kissed his dick in lieu of her. “I’ll just fuck anything shameful right out of you.” He promised. “Gaku.” Tsumugi blushed smothering her face in the flesh of Gaku’s heavy and engorged cock. Her breasts shook. “Gaku please stick it in me.” Gaku nods sagely. But first he got to work laying down a blanket on the floor to cover up her lubey mess of course because he didnt want her sliding around in her own juices while he tried fucking her into oblivion. Plus he was a feminist and respected her comfort. With such a huge meat rod it was a struggle to line up with Tsumugi’s quivering and still leaking pussy. The most difficulty Gaku had with the sex is how powerfully her vagine lube was rushing out pushing against him trying to push in. It was a battle but one that had Tsumugi screaming and writhing in pleasure. “Oh yes.” she wailed trying to thrust her hips up to greedily eat his peen up with her coochie. Gaku grunted. Gaku pushed deeper in still and hit her prostate with the head of his cock. “Oooh.” Tsumugi orgasmed. Her warm walls were tight and suffocating around his shaft. Gaku wobbled his dick in more hitting her prostate again and again and again causing her to orgasm each time. She was screaming a wild look in her eyes and her whole face flushed red. “Gaku.” she shouted lustfully as her legs clamped together. There were horny tears pricking at her eyes. “Please stop teasing me.” she begged weakly. Panting. “I need all of you. Please.” “Of course Japan’s number one most desired embrace’s princess.” Gaku slid his dick in slowly but surely with loud grunts of effort. Inside of her womb Gaku’s dick curled around like a snake so that all of him could fit causing her stomach to bulge massively like a pregnancy. Finally he was balls deep. Gaku eyed Tsumugi’s massive trembling bosoms and brought a hand up to grope them. They were so squishy in his hands and too much to fit in his grasp. “Tsumugi.” Gaku said as he leant down to kiss her on the mouth. “Gaku.” Tsumugi said as she met him half way. They kissed for a while as Gaku groped her and slowly his hips began shallow thrusts causing her pregnant sized belly to shrink and grow in size with the movements of his cock. Tsumugi’s hands snaked to his hips and around to his butthole where she inserted a finger causing Gaku to howl wildly as he came immediately.

\--------

Gaku wakes up feeling sticky and disgusting, and he brings a hand up to his face tiredly. He can feel saliva there, smeared and dried, across his cheek and so he scrubs away at it with an exhausted yawn. He sits up, furthering his discomfort, and finally opens his eyes with a grimace.

Oh no… 

His pants are stained at the crotch from the night’s wet dream, and he can feel the humiliation seeping in. Gaku’s eyes drift down to his commissioned dakimakura of Tsumugi, with hope that at least she hadn’t fallen victim.

She had.

**Author's Note:**

> [ikouwakemeup](https://twitter.com/ikouwakemeup).  



End file.
